townofghostfacefandomcom-20200215-history
Ghostface
Ghostface 'is the main villain of the Scream Series. Ghostface was named after a rubber Halloween mask inspired by the Edvard Munch painting ''The Scream. He has also been called the '''Woodsboro Killer, after the town where the Ghostface costume was first used to commit murders. Ghostface often called his victims on the phone, taunting or threatening them before stabbing them to death with an eight inch hunting knife. He occasionally asked his victims horror movie trivia, and stalked them in a manner reminiscent of said films. Films Scream High school student Casey Becker received a series of phone calls from a flirting stranger while she prepared a movie night with her boyfriend, Steven Orth. She realized her caller could see her, and that he had already beaten and tied Steve to a lawn chair outside her home. The caller forced her to answer horror movie trivia, and then gutted Steve when she answered a question wrong. Casey made a run for her life, but Ghostface caught her. He gutted her and strung her up to a large tree for her parents to find. The next day, with the town of Woodsboro, CA reeling from the double homicide, Ghostface called Sidney Prescott at her home. Ghostface taunted her before attacking. She staved him off, but discovered her boyfriend, Billy Loomis, nearby. Billy was brought into custody, but Sidney received another call from the killer. He informed her that she "fingered the wrong man...again," implying that he was responsible for her mother's murder a year previously. Woodsboro High school was temporarily shut down for the students' protection after Sidney was attacked by Ghostface in the school bathroom. With hardly anyone around, Principal Himbry was murdered in his office after school let out. He was later strung up to the flag pole as a diversion to get many students to leave Stu Macher's party, where Ghostface struck again. Sidney's best friend, Tatum Riley, was murdered in the garage. Next, Ghostface seemingly murdered Billy Loomis in the upstairs. Ghostface stalked Sidney outside, where he slashed the throat of Kenny Jones. Ghostface stabbed Dewey Riley and continued chasing Sidney outside. Eventually Sidney made her way back inside the house, where she learned Ghostface was really Billy Loomis and Stu Macher. With the help of Gale Weathers, she saved her father and killed both Billy and Stu. Scream 2 Ghostface struck at a premiere showing of Stab, the slasher movie based on the Woodsboro murders. He stalked Windsor College students Phil Stevens and Maureen Evans outside the theater before murdering Phil in the restroom. He put on Phil's leather jacket and joined Maureen inside the theater, posing as her boyfriend. Ghostface stabbed Maureen to death in plain sight of the entire audience. The next night, Ghostface called Cici Cooper at her sorority house. He taunted Cici before chasing her upstairs and throwing her off the roof to her death. This drew the attention of police and local partiers, leaving Sidney alone. Ghostface called and attacked her, but Derek Feldman interfered; Ghostface escaped after slicing his arm. The next day, Ghostface scared Sidney at her play rehearsal before calling Randy, Dewey, and Gale in the campus center. Randy stalled the killer on the phone while Dewey and Gale tried to track him down, but Ghostface pulled Randy into Gale's news van and murdered him. Shortly thereafter, Sidney received an instant message from Ghostface at the school library stating: "You're going to die tonight." That night, Ghostface surprised Gale and Dewey in Windsor's film department with footage of the first three victims. The two ran, but Ghostface chased them down and stabbed Dewey viciously. Simultaneously, a second Ghostface killed Sidney's police escorts while stopped at a red light on the way to a safe house. He tried to kidnap Sidney and Hallie, who were trapped in the backseat, but he lost control of the car when Officer Richards died stopping him. Ghostface was knocked unconscious in the crash, which allowed Sidney and Hallie to escape. He came to and murdered Hallie, then chased Sidney to the theater. Inside the theater, Ghostface revealed himself to be Mickey, and shot Derek. "Debbie Salt" brought Gale in at gunpoint, and Sidney recognized her as Billy's mother, Mrs. Loomis. Sidney made use of the theater's set and she and Gale killed Mickey and Mrs. Loomis with the help of Cotton Weary. Scream 3